The Jade Empire Buch I "Love, Betrayal and Revenge"
Das Jadereich Buch I '"Wahrheiten und Legenden"'' ''E'iner alten Legende zu folge stand die Welt einst unter dem Schutz vier mächtiger Geister. Der eine war der Herr des Feuers, der zweite der Herr des Windes, der dritte der Herr der Erde und der vierte der Herr des Wassers. Mit Gnade und Gerechtigkeit wachten sie über das Land und die Menschen die es bewohnten. Dies taten sie durch vier Drachen, ein jeder stellte für einen der Geister eine Verbindung mit der Welt der Menschen da. Und so wurde jene Ära des Friedens und des Wohlstands auch die Ära der vier Drachen genannt. Doch so erzählt die Legende weiter, sollte diese Epoche bald ein Ende finden. Einige Gelehrte brachten die Menschen gegen die Drachen auf und nach einem brutalen Krieg wurden sie alle vernichtet. Die vier Geister waren erzürnt über diesen Verrat doch konnten sie den Menschen noch einmal verzeihen. Und als neue Diener auf der Welt wählten die Geister je einen Menschen aus ihrem Element aus. Als Beweis schenkten sie ihnen die Gabe eines der vier Elemente nutzen zu können. Doch die Geister sahen sich auch gezwungen ein Individuum zu schaffen das alle vier Elemente in sich verbarg. Und wieder legte sich der Frieden über das Land und der alte Wohlstand erblühte von neuem. Dieses Zeitalter bekam den Namen „Ära der Bändiger“. Doch es begann Widerstand auf zu keimen. Alles begann durch Neid, einige Familien sahen sich durch die Geister betrogen und begannen im Untergrund den Aufstand vor zubereiten. Kampfkunst, Alchemie und Handwerk erblühte im Schatten und vor den Auserwählten der Geister verborgen. Um sich letzteren in den Weg zu stellen bildeten die Menschen, allen voran die Abtrünnigen des Feuerstammes eine schlagkräftige Armee aus. Alle samt Meister im Kampf mit und ohne Waffen. Dazu wurden sie mit den besten Waffen und Rüstungen ausgestattet. Diese Streitmacht war die Geburtsstunde der Feuer Nation und dem Erdkönigreich. Nach drei Jahren geschickter Täuschung und bösem Spiel war das Heer bereit sich den Dienern der Geister zu stellen. N'un folgte ein sieben jähriger Krieg zwischen den Dienern der Geister, deren Anhängern, der vereinten Armee der Feuer Nation und des Erdkönigreichs. Am Ende lag die Welt in Trümmern und die Erde war von Blut verfärbt. Die vereinte Armee ging trotz hoher Verluste als Sieger aus dem Krieg hervor. Zwar hatten viele Anhänger der vier Elemente die sieben Jahre überlebt, doch waren die vier Diener der Geister im Krieg gefallen. Und mit ihnen auch die Geister. Und nur wenige Tage nach Kriegsende, so wird seit jenen Tagen erzählt, schlossen die überlebenden Heerführer der vereinten Armee einen Packt. Sie würden es nie wieder zulassen, dass die Welt der Geister Einfluss auf die der Menschen nehmen könnte. Und wenn es das Auslöschen ganzer Blutlinien bedeuten würde. Während jener Packt sich fest in das Wesen der Feuernation verankerte, flaute er in den Jahren im Erdkönigreich ab. Zumal sich das Gesicht der Welt auch geändert hatte. Ein neues Herrschaftssystem löste das alte ab. Niemand mehr dachte an die Geister, ihre Diener und an die edlen Ziele jener Geschöpfe aus alten Tagen. Die neue Kriegerkaste nahm ihren Platz ein. Aus Erzählungen wurden Geschichten, aus diesen wurden Legenden. Und als bald gehörten sie nicht mehr zu den Lehren der folgenden Epochen. Und doch lebten sie weiter, noch immer gab es einige wenige die an den alten Werten fest hielten. Auch wenn es nur wenige waren, so reichten sie aus um die Wege der vier Elemente nicht völlig untergehen zu lassen. Und seit jenen Tagen warten sie darauf, aus dem Schatten heraus zu treten. Auf eine neue Zeit der vier Geister und ihrer Gnade und Gerechtigkeit. Doch das böse schläft nicht, es ist ständig wachsam. Die Augen der Feuernation suchen allgegenwärtig und zeitlos. Und sie werden keine Gnade kennen mit jenen die sich auf die alten Werte berufen. '''''So wird es in den Legenden erzählt, seit je her bis heute. So manches in den Legenden mag Stimmen und das ein oder andere auch nicht. Doch spielen sie letztendlich die wahren Ereignisse in veränderter Form wieder. Dabei erfüllen sie uns mit Ehrfurcht, mit jeder Zeile die wir lesen. Völlig anders als das nieder geschriebene Wort eines Gelehrten, präzise und auf den Punkt genau. Doch so trist das sie uns nicht ergreifen, uns keine Freuden bereiten wenn wir sie lesen oder hören.'' ---- center|550px '''''Prolog; D'er Palast des Kaisers erstrahlte im Licht der Sonne. Wie eine Stadt in der Stadt wirkte das Domizil des Herrschers, den man auch den Feuerlord nannte. Naotaro Daigo war seinem Vater auf den Thron der Feuernation gefolgt und regierte nun das siebte Jahr erfolgreich das Reich. Auf den Wegen zwischen den Gebäuden der Palastanlagen fand reges Leben statt. Bedienstete und Gelehrte wechselten zwischen den Bibliotheken hin und her. Wachen patrouillierten auf ihren Routen oder standen auf ihren Posten. Auf den Schultern der kaisertreuen Samurai lastete die Verantwortung über die Sicherheit des Kaisers und dessen Ratgebern. Naotaro Daigo war stolz über das Pflichtbewusstsein und die Disziplin seiner Samurai aber auch über seine Gelehrten. Die Wissenschaft genoss eben so hohes Ansehen wie die Kunst des Kampfes. Sie sicherte dem Volk ein hohes Maß an Bildung, was der Feuernation zu einem gewissen Wohlstand verhalf. Etwas das alleine durch militärische Stärke nicht zu erreichen gewesen wäre. Doch beides zusammen ergab ein Fundament auf dem die Feuernation aufgebaut war. Es hielt die Armut gering und sorgte für eine große Bürgerschicht im Reich. Doch die Bildung war auch wegen einem ganz anderen Grund für Kaiser Naotaro Daigo von zentraler Bedeutung. Nur durch sie konnte der Verstand und das rationale Denken bewahrt werden. Seit den ersten Tagen der Feuernation bestanden die Kaiser darauf das Religion und Politik streng von einander getrennt wurden. '''''Und so war der Kaiserpalast, die Kasernen und Bibliotheken innerhalb der Anlage das Herz der Feuernation. Er spiegelte zudem die Pracht, das Wissen und alle Künste wieder, auf denen das Reich aufgebaut war und für welche Werte die Feuernation stand. D'er Kaiser blickte die Stufen hinab auf den Mann mittleren Alters, es war einer seiner Astrologen und er schien es sehr eilig zu haben. Astrologie nahm nicht die Position ein wie sie es in anderen Teilen des Landes tat, doch war sie dennoch sehr wichtig. Die Astrologie war der Schlüssel zu einem Geheimnis das die Vernunft und den Glauben immer wieder auf eine harte Probe stellte. In den Sternen und ganz besonders im Mond, zeichnete sich ein Rhythmus ab. Einer, der ein Ereignis ankündigte aus dem die Wurzeln der Feuernation vor langer Zeit entsprungen war. Der Gelehrte erwies dem Kaiser die Ehre und bat diesem um eine Audienz. „Was besorgt euch Meister Sao,“ erkundigte sich Naotaro Daigo neugierig, „ich habe euch schon lange nicht mehr so betroffen erlebt.“ „Ja mein Herr,“ bestätigte der Astrologe ernst während er dem Kaiser zu dessen Arbeitszimmer folgte, „wir glauben das der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, das es bereits begonnen hat!“ „Was haben die Sterne euch verraten?“ wollte der Kaiser wissen und winkte seine Dienerin aus dem Zimmer, „was habt ihr im Licht des Mondes lesen können?“ Der Astrologe holte tief Luft und zog eine Schriftrolle hervor. „Wir konnten dieses Muster in den Linien des Mondes erkennen mein Herr und Kaiser,“ erklärte Meister Sao mit angespanntem Gesicht, „es gleicht dem auf der Schriftrolle bis zum feinsten Pinselstrich.“ '„Dann ist in der Tat der Zeitpunkt gekommen,“ gab Naotaro Daigo verärgert zurück, „ich hatte so gehofft das sich jenes Ereignis nicht in meiner Herrschaftsperiode ankündigt.“ ---- center|350px Kapitel 1: '"Marks of Memory" Male der Erinnerung'' center|350px Kapitel 2: '"Cat an Dog" Hund und Katze'' center|350px Kapitel 3: '"Dancing and Fighting" Tanzen und Kämpfen'' ''Epilog;'' ''Nachwort'' ''Hauptrollen;'' Bild:7 Feuernation Azula Ozai.JPG|Azula Ozai Bild:8 Feuernation Hitomi Fukawa.JPG|Hitomi Fukawa Bild:9 Feuernation Azusa Kisaragi.JPG|Azusa Kisaragi Bild:7 Feuernation Zuko Ozai.JPG|Zuko Ozai Bild:8 Feuernation Toshikazu Fukawa.JPG|Toshikazu Fukawa Bild:10 Feuernation Haruki Kadokura.JPG|Haruki Kadokura Bild:1 Feuerkaste Kazama Akane.JPG|Akane Kazama Bild:6 Luftnomaden Yuji Shinoda.JPG|Yuji Shinoda Bild:2 Wasserstamm Chujo Kiriko.JPG|Kiriko Chujo Bild:3 Feuerkaste Kazama Katsunori.JPG|Katsunori Kazama Bild:5 Erdkönigreich Kyosuke Akiba.JPG|Akiba Kyosuke Bild:4 Wasserstamm Chujo Yoshito.JPG|Yoshito Chujo ---- ''Anmerkung des Autors;' Einige Bilder wirken auf der Galerie matt oder unscharf. Im Falle dessen bitte auf das Bild klicken um es dann größer und in besserer Qualität ansehen zu können. Soundtrack; thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Kategorie:Jadekaiser Kategorie:Chronik Kategorie:Übersicht